


Futakuchi Kenji can't hit his boyfriend's ex-teammates

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Futakuchi is sure of one thing in particular, he wants to hit the members of Aoba Johsai.Too bad his boyfriend and soulmate won't let he.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Futakuchi Kenji can't hit his boyfriend's ex-teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ yesterday I slept too much and forgot to update lol.  
>  Anyway, I explain quickly and so they read, a memory of love. It is a way that you can see the whole life of your soulmate as a movie.It happens only when a fairly important experience happens, which is why Futakuchi has seen Tobio's memories so many times, the most recent being when he was crowned king of the court by Hinata   
> Without more to say, enjoy ~

Kenji clearly remembers the time his mother explained to him how he would find his soul mate, she said that he could see all the life of his soul mate until that moment. It sounded so interesting, he could see the life of his partner depending on the intensity of the memory.

Which is why it was called " **memory of love**."

Still, he had experienced that situation multiple times and without a doubt he was sure his soul mate was someone totally dedicated to volleyball, so dedicated that it had brought incredible pain into his life.

However that allowed him to find out who his soul mate was:

**Kageyama Tobio, the king of the court of Kitagawa Daiichi.**

Even so, seeing the memories of the jet had served to understand his feelings. Yes, he had acted badly but he was not the only one, those imbeciles that he had as companions also had part of the fault. So after he knew all those things, when he met Kageyama things didn't turn out the way he thought they would, that is, he didn't expect something romantic but maybe something different.

Taking advantage of the fact that the match against Karasuno was about to begin, he was not surprised that Aone was keeping an eye on the group whose Ace had previously been demotivated. However, he was also able to see his precious soul mate so it was a good time to speak.

"Good, putting aside our impending duel. I'm going to borrow from your setter" he asked nicely, well, he wasn't friendly at all but that was a minor detail, he still didn't miss the way they looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would we do that?"

Oh yeah, I had seen an answer like that coming, there was nothing surprising

"Because I want to talk to my soulmate, alone, of course" he explained, being nothing subtle, he could hear the surprised gasps of his teammates and see Karasuno's confused looks, without a doubt a funny sight.

But undoubtedly the cutest reaction was from the raven blue eyes, who stared at him before tilting his head with the intrigue etched on his face.

"Oh, are we soulmates?" Tobio asked curiously as he looked at the brunette in front of him.

"Yes, didn't you have any memories of me?" he asked curiously as he looked at the cute jet, it was much prettier up close.

"I had a few, but nothing to let me know it was you" Tobio replied softly as he shifted uncomfortably.

Seeing that neither of the two teams made any pretense of leaving them alone, he took a few steps forward, taking the child's wrist in his hands, dragging him out of their reach.

"You like milk, right?"Futakuchi asked the brunette as he bought one from the vending machine, giving the carton of milk to the shorter one.

"Uh yeah, thank you" Tobio thanked him for the gesture as he inserted the straw into the milk.

"Tell me, why are you so nervous? It's not like I don't know you" Futakuchi laughed softly at the tense posture of the other.

"Isn't it? It's the first time I've seen you" Kageyama answered uncertainty as his eyes roamed the brown's figure.

"Yes, but I have seen your life so many times and even when you started this year".

That comment seemed to catch their guard down on the contrary, since his body tensed considerably looking at him with caution.

"Oh .. so .. you know?" Kageyama made a gesture with his hand trying to explain what he meant, it seemed as if a lump had grown in his throat because he felt unable to speak properly.

Observing the sudden weak state of the lowest, I do not hesitate to shorten the distance that separated them and then wrap him in a hug.

"I know, your grandfather was a great man."

"It was, Kazuyo-san was amazing" the jet murmured with a small smile on his face, there had been a time when he could mention his grandfather with someone else.

"Also, if I win, I'll make sure to give the idiots of your former teammates what they deserve."

"What? But I was to blame" Tobio protested, he was trying to face the tallest one, which he failed because he ended up in his chest.

"Stop believing that, it was their fault. You for not expressing your problems and theirs for simply taking the easy way instead of trying" After those words, Futakuchi settled the opponent's body in a more comfortable position.

"I feel like my heart is going to explode, is it because we are soul mates?"

" Yes, although it could also be because a handsome boy is hugging you."

"Well, you're quite attractive," Tobio agreed at that point, hearing the other's laugh so close to his ear that he sent chills up his spine.

However, both of them had lost on that day. So just after that, during the spring high, Dateko lost again to Aoba Johsai but Karasuno won, which meant they would go to nationals.

Despite all that, they hadn't been able to have a proper encounter until they finally went to jet school to train, where he had to deal with Koganegawa's apparent crush with his cute soulmate but those were minor details. He sat next to the jet, watching as it filed his nails with great attention.

"It's been a while, cutie" he greeted with a smile being greeted by a pair of cute blue eyes, ah, Futakuchi could look at them all day and it was very likely that he wouldn't get tired.

"Futakuchi-san, hello" Tob he io returned the greeting with a small nod.

"It's Kenji, I told you that I preferred you to call me by my name Tobio" he gently reminded his of this fact before taking one of Tobio's hands in his, so soft.

"Uhm Kenji-san, I guess you saw my life again, didn't you?" he asked curious, still Kageyama didn't bother when his hand was entwined with the other's.

"Well yeah, I don't know whether or not I should be bothered by the fact that most of your memories are because of other people and not me" Kenji teased him gently seeing how the opponent's cheeks took on a crimson hue.

"I'm sorry," Tobio apologized softly, before receiving a small handshake that forced him to turn his gaze to the brunette.

" Okay, at least they are good memories right? " Kenji smiled in amusement before placing a soft kiss on the knuckles of the setter's hand.

They were both silent for a few moments, where the only noise that could be heard was that of the chestnut's lips against the jet's hand. Still it didn't last that long, it was Tobio who spoke again.

" Kenji-san?"

" Mm?"

" I think I like you."

" I would be very offended if it weren't."

Which brought him to the current situation he was in, looking for a couple of milk cartons for his cute boyfriend. Because yes, he could finally tell that Kageyama Tobio was his mate.

And he would clearly do everything for his precious boy, even fight the Aoba Johsai members over the last carton of milk.

"Oh, but it's Futakuchi-kun, right? Why aren't you a good Kohai and give these to your senpai?"

"I'm very sorry, Oikawa-san but I don't recognize you as my senior."

Currently, two adolescents of 17 and 18 years old respectively were fighting over the last carton of milk, in the middle of a supermarket, receiving the stares that were not discreet and full of disapproval from the people around. Go to hell everyone, he would get that fucking milk carton.

"Are you still angry that you couldn't beat us? Come on, let's leave the grudge " Oikawa asked as he pulled the packaging towards him, only for the opposite to do the same.

"Oh, I have a lot of grudges and not just because I couldn't crush you properly, " Futakuchi quickly replied as he rethought his possibilities. Did they kick him out of the place if he hit the chestnut right now?

" Oh, what is it? Do not tell me that your girlfriend left you because she saw me at a game and she was struck by me!"

"As if it were that, you are lucky that my boyfriend respects you because otherwise he would have already hit your face a couple of times."

"Please, do it" Iwaizumi interrupted the discussion as he left the cereal boxes in the shopping cart, he wasn't surprised at all when his friend turned to look at him indignantly.

"Bad Iwa-chan!" he complained before feeling like the object of his dispute, he slipped out of his hands. "No, my milk carton!"

" Sorry, but I'll keep these " Futakuchi smiled as he did not hesitate to show them his middle fingers to the contrary, before receiving a small blow on his hands.

" Kenji-san, don't make rude gestures " Tobio asked softly, then bowed respectfully to the Aoba Johsai students "oh, good afternoon."

"Are you going to buy that? I thought you didn't like them" Kenji asked, confused when he saw the chocolate cereals with honey filling, those were his favorites.

"They don't, but you like it," Tobio replied simply as he took out a couple of jellies.

" Wait, are you dating Tobio-chan? " Oikawa asked confused as he saw how the pair talked to each other, not paying attention to someone else.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked sharply, this time removing the characteristic smile from his face, that gesture did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"No, none. It was just an observation, wasn't it shittykawa?" It was Iwaizumi's turn to speak, beating his friend to see if the few neurons he seems to have worked that way.

" Yes, but are they really dating? " Oikawa asked again as he rubbed the hit area.

" Of course we are, we are soul mates after all."

After uttering those words, he could clearly observe how four of the Aoba Johsai members tensed at that statement.

" Oh, so did you have a memory of love? " Why today he couldn't shut his mouth? God, Oikawa was going to die right here.

" I had several, and he could honestly hit you right here just to turn things back Toru-kun " he mentioned with a smile before receiving a warning look from his boyfriend.

" Kenji, you said you weren't going to fight them."

" I'm not fighting, I'm talking."

" You sound angry."

" Oh come on, can't I defend my boyfriend from the people who treated him badly? " he complained as he stared at his boyfriend who was pouting cute with his lips.

" No, it was also my fault."

" We already talked about this darling, it was half and half."

" Yes but- " Before Tobio could protest he was interrupted by the taller's lips, who silenced any excuse he might say.

" But nothing, now we will leave these idiots and have a nice date, just the two of us " Futakuchi mentioned as he showed his middle finger to the others only to get hit on the ribs from him.

" Stop making rude gestures at them Kenji-san, I know you're doing them " Tobio mentioned as he held the brunette's hand.

A year later, Tobio was able to see Kenji's loving memory after Date went to nationals for the first time in eleven years. Even if he lost, he couldn't help but smile as he saw himself in most recent memories of the brunette and looked forward to the ones to come.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about it? Let me know in the comments!   
> I like to imagine these two as in a relationship where Tobio prevents Kenji from making gestures or getting into fights, because come on, Tobio is polite and he just gets mad at Hinata lol  
> Without forgetting that he only says "baka" but what bothers others is his direct way and without thinking too much about the feelings of others


End file.
